It Started Out as a Feeling
by Dancer1023
Summary: Katrina Fleming moves to Brussels as a new reporter for "Le Petit Vingtième" where she meets the famous ginger-haired reporter, but is she hiding something as well? Meanwhile, Professor Calculus has gone missing yet again with Tintin hot on the trail of his whereabouts. Can Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock and Katrina get to the bottom of the mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction readers! I am proud to present my latest story in the Tintin fandom, from my OC's POV. Enjoy!**

Brussels wasn't how I'd imagined it at all.

It was true that it somehow reminded me of my old home in New York, but something was missing.

To put it simply, it just seemed to be lacking, well, as cliché as it sounded, _excitement._

I was still unsure as to whether I should have left or not, but every time I doubted my decision, I reminded myself of what had happened in the States and what I had become there.

And I did keep reminding myself, again and again. In fact, I had to remind myself this morning, which unfortunately leads me to be late for work. On my first day.

After a frantic attempt to make myself at least halfway presentable, I sprint out the door and am halfway down the street before I notice that my shoes don't match.

Nevertheless, I keep running and find myself almost coming in contact with an oncoming car.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" The driver snaps.

"What? You couldn't see me?" I holler back, scrambling to pick up the papers I dropped. The driver responds in enraged French that I am unable to catch due to other cars honking at me.

_Firecrackers and a half! The things that being raised in New York can do to you!_

"Look out!"

I find myself colliding head-on with a ginger-haired boy in a trench coat.

_Oh no, not again…_

My papers once again leap from my arms and flutter to the ground like snowflakes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I'm so clumsy and I wasn't looking where I was going…" I say while frantically trying to retrieve the dispersed papers.

"Don't give it a thought, miss." The boy says kindly as he bends down next to me to pick up a paper. Only then do I realize what enchanting blue eyes he has…

_Danger, Katrina. Danger! Don't go down that road! You know what happened last time!"_

The boy continues to pick up papers I've missed and carefully hands them back to me.

"Are you a reporter?" He asks, eying me trying to stuff the papers back into their files.

"Sort of. I'm a new journalist for _Le Petit Vingtième. _Still getting settled in and all that."

"I see," he says with a genuine smile that temporarily blinds me. "I'm a journalist myself there, but I don't get to the office as much as I should. So now, they're giving me someone to mentor who isn't as experienced to try to get some new recruits when I'm not around. You must be one of them."

"I suppose so," I reply, not sure how else to respond.

_Wait a minute…_

"I'm sorry, sir. But I didn't get your name…"

"Oh! Of course."

He extends his hand to me.

"I'm Tintin. Ace Reporter."

I blink in surprise.

_I feel so pathetic right now._

"Nice to meet you, TintinAceReporter." I purposely mess up his name. "I'm Katrina Fleming. Amateur Reporter."

Tintin smiles and checks his watch.

"Oh, crumbs… I'm sorry Miss Fleming, but I'm afraid that I'm late for an appointment. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe," I reply noncommittally.

"Until then," he says with a nod and takes off in the opposite direction.

_Strange. As far as I'm concerned, the office is the other way._

But maybe he wasn't even headed there in the first place.

Then again it is only my first day of work…

_Oh, firecrackers!_

I take off running for what I hope is the right direction of the office.

A few minutes later, I find myself in a room that isn't very different from where I used to work in New York. If anything, the room is definitely smaller, but it still radiates the atmosphere of a newspaper office that I love so much.

I walk up to the secretary, who is looking at her work so intently that you would think that it had the cure for polio written on it or something.

I have to clear my throat three times before she finally acknowledges me.

"Name, please?" The lady inquires, still not looking up.

_Typical secretaries…_

"Katrina Fleming," I say for what feels like the hundredth time today.

She finally makes eye contact with me.

"Oh. So you're the new American. Please make your way to the editor's office on the top floor. Ms. Boudreaux has been expecting you."

I mutter a 'thank you' before racing for the elevator and making my way up to the highest level.

I somehow find the office and the next thing I know, I'm sitting in front of the editor in chief's desk.

A tall, bony woman with copper colored hair and thin framed glasses looks at me in a way that makes me feel like a speck of dust.

"What are your qualifications?" Ms. Boudreaux asks.

"I was a reporter for the New York Times for about a year before I came here to Brussels on personal reasons. I can type forty-five words per minute."

"All right then. We might have some use for you after all."

I can feel relief splashing over my face until I hear her next comment.

"However, you still seem to be a bit too inexperienced. In that case, you will be provided with a mentor who will guide you on your first few assignments before you go out on your own. That way we will also be able to see just what you can do."

_So Tintin was right. Maybe I can trust him after all._

Much to my surprise, that is exactly who walks up to the desk with a white fox terrier at his heels.

"I'm so sorry I'm late…"

His voice trails off at the sight of me.

"Just the person who I wanted to see," Ms. Boudreaux smiles.

She then turns back to me.

"Miss Fleming, this is Tintin. He's one of our best reporters and he is going to show how things are done here."

I shake his hand yet again as Tintin replies.

"Yes, we've met."

"Have you now? Excellent! Tintin, will you show the girl to her desk?" Ms. Boudreaux has already turned back to her work.

_What an odd woman. She clearly is preoccupied with something._

"Right this way, Miss Fleming."

Tintin leads me through a labyrinth of hallways as I continue to take in the building.

_It'll do…for now._

**Okay, so an introductory chapter and all that, but I will update soon with chapter two! Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review with your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two!**

About three months pass quickly and uneventfully as I continue to get settled in at _Le Petit Vingtième. _

Tintin and I are able to do a few small stories mainly about mediocre cases with the help of Thomson and Thompson, but I can tell that Tintin's getting restless due to the lack of action with each passing day.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, what with all of the stories he's told me over the past few weeks about adventures he's had all over the world.

I'm glad that we are able to get to know each other better, but I'm still tired of doing the insignificant reports from day to day and I can find myself gradually getting bored as well.

Fortunately, one particular day in July takes a turn for the better.

Tintin and I are relatively quiet at first; due to Brussels' summer heat and humidity that I had reluctantly become accustomed to since I'd left New York.

"Did you find out anything when you talked to Jonathan downtown yesterday?" I try desperately to make conversation.

"Nothing." Tintin replies blankly, petting his fox terrier, Snowy who is clearly not enjoying the heat either.

"So what are we going to do now? We can't just sit around all day doing nothing."

"I know, but I just wish something would happen."

"Me too."

The telephone interrupts our conversation.

"Please excuse me." Tintin apologizes while reaching for the receiver.

"Of course."

"Hello? … Thompson and Thomson! ...Yes, I just…What? …Gone?"

There is a long silence with Tintin's expression saddening with every passing second.

"I see. Well, thank you for telling me, detectives. Good-bye."

"Is something wrong?" I say.

"Professor Calculus has gone missing," Tintin replies quietly.

_You were saying something about lack of action?_

* * *

"Who is this Professor Calculus anyway?" I inquire as we walk out of the newspaper office with Snowy following close behind, his tail wagging at the sight of us being in a better mood.

"He specializes in nuclear physics and he's a good friend of mine," Tintin replies. "The funny thing is that this isn't the first time that he's been kidnapped."

I look at him with my eyes dilated.

"It's not?"

"No, this is about the third time that it's happened."

Tintin then goes on to explain that the unfortunate Professor was first kidnapped by the Peruvians* and then by the Police of Szohod, Colonel Sponsz**.

Even while he's still describing the fiascos, we encounter Thompson and Thomson.

"'Allo Tintin, Miss Fleming." They nod in greeting.

"Hi detectives." Tintin says, his expression looking brighter already in the expectation of something more exciting.

"How've you been?" I smile, also looking forward to something to write about other than new stores opening or someone's lost cat.

"Very occupied now due to this kidnapping." Thomson states.

"Details, please?" I request, pulling out my notepad.

"Unfortunately, the clues were very limited. The Professor was last seen in his lab at Marlinspike Hall not three days ago and was found missing just last night. There weren't any signs of a break in, but a broken syringe was found in the room that is being analyzed as we speak."

"Very peculiar." I take note of these points.

"Any idea as to who did it?" Tintin inquires, clearly itching for more information.

"Well, you know that only two other people take residence at the Hall at the moment: The Captain and the butler."

"Of course you've taken into consideration that it could've been committed by an unknown party on the estate. I hear that it has happened in the past," I point out.

The policemen raise their eyebrows at my comment.

"An excellent deduction, Miss Fleming. A young lady very careful to dot her i's and cross her t's." Thompson says approvingly.

"To be precise, a young lady careful to cross her eyes and dot her t's." Thomson echoes.

I have to stifle back a chuckle at the detective's mistake, but manage to maintain my "business" expression.

"We do have one question, though." Thompson says.

"Oh?" Tintin looks intrigued.

"Did either of you happen to hear about the man with identity papers from Wadesdah passing through Marlinspike? He was a suspect of stealing a car a week ago but was never found."

"So you believe that he could be a suspect too?" Tintin inquires.

"Exactly." Thomson confirms.

"But you've never seen this man before?" Thompson presses on.

"Can't say that I have. But I'm really not sure. It's been a tiresome week." I reply, sighing at the thought of the report I have to pull an all-nighter on when I get home.

"I'm afraid I haven't either." Tintin says.

"I see. Well, thank you for your time, Tintin, Miss Fleming."

I wave them away.

"Don't mention it. We'll let you know if we pick up anything else."

"Thank you, miss. Good-bye!" Thomson calls back, turning around to tip his hat.

Unfortunately, this caused the detectives to collide and tumble head-over-heels on the street curb.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Well, I was following you!"

"Precisely! You were following me, that's why I stopped!"

I can only grin and shake my head at the antics of the bumbling policemen.

"Have they always been this way?" I turn to Tintin.

"As long as I've known them, at least."

"Maybe all for the better. To be quite honest, I can't imagine them differently." I comment as we make our way for Labrador Road.

Tintin laughs.

"Neither can I, Katrina. Neither can I."

The rest of the walk is silent and I use the time to contemplate the situation at hand. From what Tintin has told me, this isn't the first time the Professor has gone missing in the past few years. Was the reason for the kidnapping the same as then or was it different? Better yet, was the kidnapper one of the same people as in the past?

"Do you want to come in for some tea? It's really no trouble."

I snap out of my reverie and find myself standing outside of Tintin's apartment.

I really am quite surprised by his question. Of course I had become friends with Tintin and I liked him and cared about him. And I had only met him about three months ago. Yet I couldn't help wondering if he was trying to kick our relationship up a notch.

_'You swore off dating when you left the States. Say no.'_ The practical side of my conscience advised.

_'Tintin just invited you in for tea! TINTIN! Say yes!' _The dreamy side contradicted.

_'Firecrackers, Katrina! Inviting someone in for tea hardly qualifies as a date!'_

_'All the more reason to accept the invitation!'_

Nevertheless, Tintin's offer still hangs in the air, and when I don't respond, the young reporter's expression changes from hopeful to concerned.

"Of course if you're busy, I completely understand."

Once again, I am led away from my train of thought and I address the trench coat clad journalist.

"I don't know…" I say cautiously. "I do have some things to finish up at the apartment…" My voice trails off. I don't let my eyes meet Tintin's as much as I normally would want them to.

"I see. Well, maybe some other time then." He says, sounding a little bit disappointed. "But see you tomorrow all the same. We have to go to Marlinspike Hall; there's someone there that I'd like you to meet." His contagious smile returns.

"I look forward to it. Good-bye!" I say, grinning back.

"Til tomorrow, Katrina." He calls with a wave.

* * *

As I walk the few remaining blocks to my own apartment, I can't help cringing at how stupid I must have looked in front of Tintin.

_What was I supposed to do?_ I mentally slap myself. _I couldn't just nod and smile like a lovesick girl._

_It's true that Tintin is a very nice young man. He's handsome, brave, caring and a gentleman. A true gentleman. I wish…_

I catch myself just in time.

_Come on, Katrina. Face it. Get your act together. First of all, you met him only three months ago. Second of all, you've sworn off dating and that is specifically why you left New York and came to Brussels. To forget _him _and what he did to you…_

Even after all this time, I still felt penned up emotions trying to get out at the memory of the horrible weeks before I left the States. All I can do is sit on the curb with my head rested in my hands, not even noticing that I'd walked past my apartment two blocks ago.

**Sorta ending with a mysterious angst shot there, but I promise that it will make sense later on! Many thanks to those of you who read and reviewed the first chapter! To answer the question from RenaissanceElf, the year in this story is 1947 and Katrina is seventeen. Thank you all once again for reading this! Please review and the third chapter will come within the next few days!**

***See "The Seven Crystal Balls" and "Prisoners of the Sun"**

****See "The Calculus Affair"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again! Let's start the last work week before Christmas with Chapter 3!**

"Well, here we are. Marlinspike Hall." Tintin announces as we walk through the gates of the luxurious estate.

"Wow, fancy place." I reply, taking in the manicured lawns, the well-tended gardens and the mansion itself in its majesty.

_I haven't been to a place like this since…_ I stop myself and try to redirect my thoughts. _Focus, Katrina._

Once we enter, we are immediately attended to.

"The master Haddock is in the Maritime Gallery. He's been expecting you." The butler informs hastily and dashes to answer the telephone.

"Thank you, Nestor." Tintin calls after him and leads me past an enormous staircase and through a door. Before us sits a middle-aged gentleman clad in a blue sweater and sporting a scruffy black beard.

"Tintin!" The man exclaims, shaking the young reporter's hand eagerly.

Tintin smiles back with the same enthusiasm.

"Hello, Captain. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"That it has, my boy. That it has."

The Captain then looks over at me with a perplexed expression.

"And who's this?"

"Oh, of course! Captain Haddock, this is Katrina Fleming. She's a new reporter at the office that I'm mentoring."

"Delighted, I'm sure." The Captain shakes my hand almost gingerly.

"Likewise," I say, trying not to mimic his bluntness.

Tintin seems to sense the tension between the two of us because he quickly goes on to explain the dilemma with the Professor.

"By thunder, old Cuthbert has gone missing _again_? This is at least the third time! When will they ever learn, the poltroons!" The Captain bellows at the conclusion of Tintin's story.

_Not the most even-tempered man I've ever met._

"I don't understand either, Captain. I can think of no reason whatsoever as to why they'd take the Professor," Tintin remarks, deep in thought.

"But whoever 'they' are, would they be after the Professor himself or is this a trap to get a hold of one of you?" I muse, trying to get the case rolling in my head.

"Good question, Katrina. I honestly have no clue."

"It's the strangest thing though. I received a telegram from Cuthbert just yesterday!" The Captain exclaims.

Tintin snaps to attention.

"You did? What did it say?"

"Just that he was headed to yet another conference on nuclear something or other. I suppose he _did_ mention that it might be a while before he got back, but he also said not to worry if that did happen." The Captain didn't seem to be any more certain than we were about the issue.

"Yes, but we know something that he doesn't," Tintin states.

"The man from Wadesdah!" I exclaim.

"Exactly," Tintin confirms.

"Well, at least now we know what we have to do." I say, relieved to be on the trail of an exciting story.

Tintin turns to the Captain.

"Sorry to be leaving so abruptly, but Katrina and I have some things to finish at the office. But I'll be back in a few hours."

"Of course, Tintin. See you then."

"It was nice to meet you, Captain!" I say as Tintin and I walk out of the room.

All I get in response is a glare that seems to say: "You'd better not bring that girl next time, Tintin."

* * *

Once Tintin and I get back to the village, we prepare to go our separate ways.

"I have some errands to run before I return to Marlinspike, so I'm afraid that I can't join you for the interviews. I know that I said that we were going back to the office, but it was obvious that the Captain had something against you." Tintin says as we step off the train.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I could use the practice and I have a few other things to do about as well." I assure him.

"Okay then. See you!" He flashes that gorgeous smile of his before briskly walking away.

My heart skips a beat.

_Down girl, down._

I repeat to myself as I too walk away towards my apartment.

_But are you really willing to go to Wadesdah with a boy you just met?_

The question resounds in my head countless times.

"Katrina?" A gentle hand grasps my shoulder.

I whip around in surprise.

_Who could possibly know me around here?_

"Katrina Fleming!" The owner of the voice cries out joyfully.

"Holly!" I say in surprise, embracing the middle-aged woman.

"What on God's green earth are you doing here in Brussels?" She asks, giving me one hug after another.

"What am I doing here? I moved here about three months ago on business. What are you doing here?" I bounce the question right back.

"Haven't you heard? I'm here taking care of my other daughter, Helen. Polio, you know, darling."

"I'm sorry." I say sadly, remembering what a wonderful dancer Helen used to be.

"Oh, don't be child. These things happen. And how is my Violet?"

"I got a letter from her about a week ago and she is doing well." I smile, and I promise I can hear my best friend's laugh right now.

"Oh, you absolutely have to come to my place for some tea, Katrina. Come and tell me how life has been for you since I saw you last."

Holly's invitation immediately makes me think of Tintin.

"All right, then." I say hesitantly. "Thank you."

* * *

Once inside Holly's luxurious apartment, she immediately puts the kettle on and in no time, we have the hot tea ready.

"Here you go, dearie. Chamomile tea with two lumps of sugar." She gently hands me the steaming china cup.

"You remembered!" I beam, inhaling the warm, sweet drink. It smells like home.

"Of course, darling." Holly gently eases into an armchair.

"So tell me, Katrina. How are you? What's going on in your life?"

I tell her about my new job at _Le Petit Vingtieme_.

"Oh, how exciting!" She says enthusiastically, while helping herself to more tea.

I make a face.

"Not really. It's been kind of slow the past couple of weeks, but we are working on a story right now that looks promising."

"I'm glad," Holly smiles. "Have you met the famous Tintin yet? If I remember correctly, he's a reporter for _Le Petit Vingtieme_ as well."

"I've more than met him, Holly. He's a good friend of mine and he's my mentor as well." I say, imagining the ginger haired reporter with his unmistakable quiff.

"Yes, he's a handsome young fellow, isn't he?" Holly replies dreamily.

"Very." I blurt before I can catch myself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have feelings for him," Holly half-teases with a wink.

"Hardly," I scoff. "He's just a friend."

"That's what they all say, dearie." Holly reminds me.

I can feel myself blushing madly, and I color even more at the memory of the last time I had this conversation with Holly. We were talking about…_him_.

"By the way, what happened to that Eric fellow you were with back in New York?" Holly asks as if she were reading my mind.

I can feel myself shudder at the sound of his name.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Holly says with worry lines crossing her forehead when I don't respond.

"N-No, it's fine," I say to Holly, but I can see that she's not buying it.

"Darling, you know that you don't have to lie to me." Holly says, her tone more gentle.

"No, really. I'm just going through a tough time, that's all." I reassure her.

"Did you ever think, dearie, that maybe it would be good for you to talk about it?" Holly encourages.

"I honestly wouldn't know." I say to the floor. "If anyone is the expert, it's you."

Holly gently lifts my face and I find myself looking into her blue-gray eyes, rich with wisdom.

"Katrina, you are so insecure. I can tell that you are running away from things that have happened to you, things that haunt you. Don't be afraid to embrace your emotions, they will weigh you down and keep you from taking the opportunities offered to you from day to day. But you need to talk to someone; you shouldn't be bearing your burdens alone. You don't have to tell me right now, but I'll be here when you're ready."

I wrap my arms around the woman who reminds me so much of my late mother.

"Thank you." I whisper, nearly in tears.

"That's all right, dearie. Anything for such a good friend of my Violet." She says, holding me close.

"One more thing to remember. It is said that the truth will set you free. So you don't have to sugar-coat things with me. I'm here to listen, just come when you want to talk." Holly assures, while stroking my chestnut hair.

"Thank you," I repeat. "Thank you for everything."

**So what will become of Tintin and Katrina in Wadesdah? Find out in Chapter 4, which will come soon! Cue the music and let the action begin! As always, please review with your thoughts!**

**While we're still on the topic of reviews, here's a shout-out to unemouette about historical accuracy:**

**"No worries about being too harsh; on the contrary, I really appreciate the constructive criticism and I'm glad that you took the time to read and even peruse this story for possible mistakes I made! (And knowing myself, I probably made even more mistakes than the ones that you pointed out :D)**

**Anyway, in response to your points…**

**If you read my author's note at the end of chapter 2, you'll see that I mention that the year that this story takes place is 1947, therefore making it post-WWII when women ****_did _****have jobs although I'm not entirely sure if a reporter was among them nor if the same was true in the country of Belgium at the time (gathered from what I could find out from a 30-second Google search :D)**

**Another thing, I consider Tintin's DOB to be January 10, 1929 (which I'm sure that you recognize as the day that Tintin made his first appearance in "Le Petit Vingtième" ) making him eighteen years old in my story.**

**And finally about Katrina's name, I chose it upon a selection of what name suited her after writing a little bit of dialogue and her thoughts when I first wrote her character. I admit that yes, it ****_is_**** a modern name; unfortunately I didn't really consider the historical accuracy of it! And I made her American because like you, I am American as well, and I felt that I would be able to make her character more believable if she were of the same culture as me.**

**As for the answers to rest of your questions, you just have to keep reading (mwah haha) ;)**

**Anyway, I apologize for any inconvenience, and again, thank you for taking the time to read my story and caring about it enough to correct the not-so-perfect aspects of it!**

**God bless, Dancer1023"**


	4. Chapter 4

***Fanfare Music* Presenting Chapter 4! (Just a warning that the pace may seem a little bit faster in this chapter. Don't worry, it's all part of my plan! *MWAH HA HA* Uhhh…)**

We book a flight for Wadesdah a few days later with the Captain insisting on accompanying us, much to my disappointment.

Fortunately, the flight itself is short and uneventful, during which I am able to sleep, putting me in a really good mood.

But that soon changes when we arrive at Wadesdah's "airport", which turns out to be a small tent-like structure that swarms with people like bees in a hive.

The crowds push, threatening to trample a relatively short person like me and the rapid Arabic being spoken makes my head spin.

Tintin seems to be able to tell that I'm not impressed.

"I never said that it was a well-developed city," he shouts above the noise.

"Just be quiet and get us to that friend of yours before I change my mind and get back on that plane," I say, half-joking.

Tintin chuckles and holds my gaze for a good twelve seconds before I stumble into a pile of crates.

_Smooth move, Katrina. Even for you._ I cringe.

The Captain rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. Tintin laughs even louder, but helps me to my feet anyway.

As he and the Captain run ahead, I can hear something whimpering in one particular crate.

"Who's there? Are you okay?" I want to know.

A little girl with straight coal black hair climbs out; her eyes as big as saucers.

"I-I'm so sorry, miss. P-P-Please don't hurt me." The girl stammers, visibly shaking.

I feel my expression soften.

"Don't worry about it. Are you all right?"I say, extending a hand to help her up.

She accepts it and responds to my question.

"I'm fine. Thank you, miss."

"What were you doing in a crate? Are you lost?" I inquire as the girl dusts off her clothes.

"I was hiding from the police. And no, I am not lost."

"I see. What's your name anyway? I'm Katrina."

"Elizabeth, miss."

"Barnacles, girl! If we want to get to the Senhor's house before dark, we need to get a move on!" The Captain calls as he and Tintin get further and further away.

"Coming!" I respond and turn back to Elizabeth.

"I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you!"

"Good-bye, miss."

* * *

I really am shocked at the crudity of the so called "city" here, but considering that this is my first time in a third-world country and the fact that I grew up in New York City, I suppose that's to be expected.

"Sehnor Olivera?" Tintin abruptly stops at a door on a street corner and begins knocking on it.

The door immediately opens revealing a middle aged man with fuzzy black hair and animate eyes. His eyes widen at the sight of the ginger-haired reporter.

"Tintin! Captain! This truly is the land of wonders! Quick! Quick! Do come in!"

He quickly corrals us inside the house and shuts the door behind him.

"This is truly wonderful! How long it has been since I saw you both last!" The Sehnor goes on and on. "And this time you've brought a lovely lady!"

He gently kisses my hand.

"Katrina Fleming, Sehnor." I say, blushing madly.

"She's a fellow reporter, Sehnor. We're working on a story for the paper at the moment." Tintin explains and gently puts his hand on my shoulder. I can feel myself stiffen in surprise at his touch.

Yet deep down inside, I can feel fireworks going off in my stomach.

Fortunately, most of the others don't seem to notice, except for Snowy who lets out a low growl at the sight of Tintin's.

Meanwhile, Tintin explains the case for the umpteenth time to the Sehnor.

"I figured you would know if anyone was headed for Brussels since you're the main shopkeeper around here."

The Sehnor scratches his head and looks up at the ceiling.

"I _do _recall someone saying he was headed to Brussels for a holiday. In fact, he returned a few days ago."

"Did you see him when he did return? What did he say? Any idea where he is now?" I ask before I can bite my tongue.

The Sehnor looks at me in surprise.

"By the beard of the prophet! And I thought Tintin asked a lot of questions!" he laughs.

He winks at the trench coat clad reporter.

"You made a good choice there, sahib,"

_Firecrackers! If I blush any more today, my face is going to stay red!_

I look over at Tintin and his expression isn't any different from mine.

"Oh no, he's just my mentor at the paper, Sehnor…" My voice trails off.

"Whatever you say, madam." The Sehnor winks again.

I can't help noticing the extremely uncomfortable look on Tintin's face. He almost looks…crushed.

_Goodness! What's wrong with him? I've known him for what, three months and a half and this is what he gives me? He usually is one to keep his act together._

"Anyway, I did see the man again. He went by the name of Sponsz…"

Tintin immediately cuts him off.

"Sponsz?"

"Yes, Sponsz. The strange thing though, was that he was constantly buying the most outrageous things. Hair ribbons, dancing shoes and the like. He did mention that he was headed for Khemikhal as well."

"I see. Well, thank you for your time, Sehnor. You really have been a help." Tintin's smile returns as he shakes the Sehnor's hand.

"Think nothing of it, my dear friend. I'm glad I was able to see you both again, and able to meet this lovely lady." The Sehnor winks over at me one last time.

"Yes, thank you, friend." The Captain jumps in, before I can say anything.

_What is the Captain's problem? What did I ever do to him?_ I find myself thinking.

_Stay calm, Katrina. It's just an interruption. You can overlook that._

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't even notice that Tintin and the Captain have left already to find a place to stay.

* * *

We're off to Khemikhal the next day at first light and even in the wee hours of morning, it feels hot enough to melt butter within seconds.

Once our camels (I can't believe it) are saddled up, we ride away towards the rising sun.

"When I decided to become a reporter, I never thought I would do something like this," I mutter under my breath, still trying to adjust to how bumpy the ride is.

Tintin laughs.

"You'd be surprised. But you didn't have to come, you know."

"What, and ruin your fun? You were so bored back in Brussels; I wouldn't miss seeing you in action after all you told me about your adventures past."

I stop to think for a moment.

"Do you even know how to get to this Khemikhal place?"

"I think so…" Tintin begins to rub the back of his neck.

_Oh, great._

Suddenly, I hear a whimpering sound in the saddle bags under my leg.

Completely puzzled, I get off my camel and open the bag.

A mess of jet black hair and two amber eyes stare back at me.

"Elizabeth!" I exclaim. "What on earth are you doing in there?"

"The police was catching up to me and I had to escape." She tries to climb out of the bag without any luck. "So I just climbed into your saddlebag to wait them out. But then you started moving and I was stuck."

Tintin appears out of nowhere and lifts Elizabeth out.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" He sounds genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I can't go back to Wadesdah. That's just where the police will be waiting for me." She pauses. "Maybe I could go with you!"

"Sorry, it could be dangerous where we're going." Tintin apologizes.

"I have to go to Khemikhal anyway," Elizabeth looks longingly at Tintin and me. "I know how to get there too."

_How did she even know our destination?_ I wonder.

"She sounds good in my book if she knows where she's going." The Captain suddenly gets involved with the conversation.

"I suppose it would be all right…" Tintin looks cautious.

Elizabeth immediately throws her arms around him.

"Oh thank you, mister! You won't be sorry!"

**So what exactly is in store for Tintin, Katrina and everyone else? And just who is Elizabeth exactly? Find out next chapter, which will come soon! (I know that this chapter was a little bit shorter than usual, so I will try to update sooner with the next one.) Again, please review! I love hearing your thoughts and they truly make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My most sincere apologies for not updating in such a long time! So here is Chapter 5!**

When we stop to make camp for the night, no one says a word, with the exception of the Captain saying something about how much he misses his whisky.

_The old alcoholic._

Even during our meal of slightly stale bread and dry cheese, not even Snowy utters a sound, seeming to sense the tension between the four of us as he patiently gnaws on a chicken bone at Tintin's feet.

Elizabeth and I turn in right after the meal since there isn't much else to do.

Long after the little girl is asleep, I happen to overhear a conversation between Tintin and the Captain.

"I just don't trust her, lad. Ever since you met the girl, you've been acting strange and if you ask me, she's been nothing but trouble." The Captain reasons.

_Well, he didn't ask you._ I find myself thinking darkly.

_Firecrackers! What's wrong with me?_

"Captain, she's a nice girl that just so happens to be my coworker and she's no fool either. She's proved to be loyal thus far."

I can almost picture the Captain shaking his head as he responds.

"Tintin, take it from someone who knows. A pretty face can scramble your brain without a doubt, but you need to be careful. Women are fickle and they aren't always who they appear to be. I know that you have feelings for the lass, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

I'm surprised at how fatherly the Captain sounds. Almost as surprised as when I hear him refer to me as 'a pretty face'.

"It's true that I like Katrina as a friend, Captain. But I've only known her for about three months. I promise that there's nothing going on between us." Tintin assures.

I'm not sure what he says after that, but I don't really want to hear any more.

_Why do you care, Katrina? _

I know I will spend a long time asking myself that question.

* * *

When daybreak comes once again, we continue to travel in the scorching desert sun, despite the horrible discovery of our camels and supplies being stolen due to the Captain falling asleep during his watch.

I still have this unsettling feeling in my stomach as I think about the conversation between Tintin and the Captain last night. It sort of reminds me of when I accidentally gulped milk that had been sitting on the kitchen table since breakfast; I had that same gut feeling that something wasn't right. Someone was clearly onto us. But who was it?

After a few hours, we are almost crawling in the heat with me carrying Snowy and Tintin carrying Elizabeth, and the delirious Captain trailing behind.

When I see horsemen on the horizon, I want to cry, not only due to my exhaustion, but also because I'm almost certain that it's a mirage. Fortunately, I'm at the point where I don't even care about who the people are, just as long as they can help us find a place to rest.

Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats ring out through the desert with the dizzying Arabic from the riders as they get closer and closer.

"Put your hands up, by the order of Bab el Ehr!" They finally yell in English.

Tintin and I reluctantly set Snowy and Elizabeth down, and reach for the sky with the Captain following spastically from behind.

"Action stations, everyone! Batten down the hatches and prepare to bring her about!" He slurs before promptly falling face first in the sand.

"Get the drunk one and bring the others along to His Highness!"

They grab my arms despite my effort to try to make them let go.

"Get your dirty hands off of me! You have no right to do such a thing!" I bellow, thrashing wildly.

"And keep the girl quiet!" The order rings out before I'm silenced and tied to a horse before we continue to our now unknown destination.

* * *

We eventually reach a large magnificent structure a few hours later.

"Odd. Since when did Bab el Ehr have a palace?" I hear Tintin mumble to himself.

We are brought before a tall, Arab man who looks like he's had one too many lemons in his life and possesses a chin so pointy that his beard is in a perfect triangle.

"You dared cross my path again, Tintin! It was you who escaped from my grasp and destroyed my master plan for Skoil Petroleum! It was also you who helped that rat Ben Kalish Ezab regain power after I overthrew him! Now you and these three other dogs will feel the wrath of Bab el Ehr!"

Snowy begins to growl, almost as if he understood what the Arab was saying.

"The Captain, Elizabeth and Katrina have nothing to do with this, Bab el Ehr. Our only aim was to come and help our friend Professor Calculus who could possibly be in Khemed!" Tintin defends.

"Lies! You have come as spies from Emir Ben Kalish Ezab!" Bab el Ehr rages.

_And I thought that the Captain had a bad temper..._

"It's the truth, I tell you!" Tintin protests.

Bab el Ehr is almost purple with rage.

"Guards! Seize these spies! They are to face a firing squad at dawn!"

"Yes, Highness."

The guards once again roughly grab us, although this time, I have no strength to rebel.

"You have no right to arrest us, you troglodytes!" The Captain tries to resist the grasp of the guards, but is rewarded with a conk on the head for his efforts.

We are all thrown into an enormous jail cell, the door closing with an ominous _BANG_!

"Ectoplasms! Bashi-bazouks! Freshwater swabs!" The Captain pounds on the door relentlessly while Elizabeth begins to sob at our misfortune.

"Now I'll never get to my destination!"

She buries her face into my shoulder as I wrap my arms around the little girl.

"It'll be all right, Elizabeth. Don't cry. We'll get out of this, you'll see." I gently rub her back, hoping that I'll start to believe my own words within the next hour.

In the midst of all the drama, Tintin gazes blankly out the window with a pensive expression crossing his rosy, round face. Snowy gazes up at his master, as if he can read Tintin's thoughts and is desperate to see them put into motion.

_What brilliant plan is he brewing up this time?_

I turn back to Elizabeth, whose sobs have slowed to sniffles.

"Tell me, why were you off to Khemikhal in the first place?"

She looks up at me, her round amber eyes taking in my hazel ones.

"I was trying to escape from my cruel father. I have an aunt who lives in Khemikhal, and I've been trying to get there for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, my father had the police after me, leaving me landlocked in Wadesdah."

I chuckle.

"I guess that would explain you hiding in all of the strangest places."

A flicker of a smile flashes on Elizabeth's face.

Without warning, the door opens to reveal a guard with dark sideburns and kind eyes. He doesn't look any older than me or Tintin.

"I am Ali and I am ordered to bring you your meals until your execution tomorrow. This is to show the graciousness of Bab el Ehr."

I can hear the Captain snort at this comment as the guard places a tray of stale bread crusts and slightly murky water beside me.

"Thank you," I smile at Ali, but get nothing in return.

The door closes once again, leaving us alone together in the dusty cell.

I begin break a crust to share with Elizabeth, but I stop myself when I find a slip of paper stuck on it.

_I believe that you all are innocent and I will do everything I can to help you escape. If you decide to take up my offer, tie a handkerchief around one of the bars on the door and await further instruction._

_-Ali_

Tintin looks over my shoulder and also takes in the note.

"Do you think it could be a trap?" I ask, not realizing until now that this is the first time I'm talking directly to him today.

"It very well could be and we have every reason to think that it is. However, considering our lack of options and the fact that we have nothing to lose at this point, we don't really have a choice," he muses, his thoughts clearly on something else.

The Captain comes to take a gander at the note as well.

"Well, I'm all for it. Tie away!" The Captain says.

As I pull out the blanched cloth from my pocket and begin wrapping it around one of the iron bars, I can't help noticing the sinking feeling in my stomach returning.

**So is it a trap? What will become of Tintin, Katrina, the Captain and Elizabeth? And why does Ali want to help them all of the sudden? And did Elizabeth really tell Katrina the truth about her intentions? All this and more will be answered in Chapter 6 (and future chapters! :D) Heh, I sound like I don't even know the ending of my own story… I DO! I REALLY DO! I just like to see your thoughts chapter by chapter…and while we're on that subject…I would absolutely love it if you left me some of your thoughts in a *cough* review.**

**Once again, thank you for reading and I will update soon! (I mean it this time! :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm getting fed up, Tintin. We've been waiting in here for eight hours for that chap to poke his nose about with a plan." The Captain complains.

"Be patient, Captain. He probably can't do it in broad daylight; we need to keep waiting," Tintin replies plainly.

A few hours later, we can hear footsteps outside the window and Ali's whispers following.

"Psst!"

Ali gestures to the file he has brought with him and passes it to Tintin, who immediately sets to work on the bars.

It takes a while, but with consistent perseverance and some brute strength, we are able to climb out the window.

Ali beckons us to follow him behind a sand dune where he has four horses waiting.

_Well, at least it's an improvement on the camels we had earlier..._

The Captain suddenly freezes and grabs Ali's shoulder.

"Wait a minute; before we go on, I want to know why you are helping us. Why should trust you? For all we know, you could be leading us to our doom."

Ali surprisingly doesn't flinch from the sudden gesture.

"Like I said in the note, sahib, I believe that you are innocent. I do not like Bab el Ehr and his aspirations, but unfortunately I could not find work anywhere else. He's had many prisoners that were eventually executed and I wanted to put a stop to his actions. But I knew what it could have meant for my job." He pauses to wipe his brow before continuing. "When I saw that he was arresting you, with a woman and a child no less, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something."

_I know exactly how you feel, Ali._ I want to say, but decide against it.

"Now as for trusting me, that is completely your decision. I assure you that I only want to help you, but of course I will not interfere with your judgment. Now if you want any chance of escaping at all, then we need to leave right now before they find out you're gone." Ali mounts his horse.

Just when Tintin, the Captain and I are about to do the same, we hear an earsplitting alarm.

"Come on!" Ali hollers, already galloping towards the darkening horizon.

I slide onto the horse, with Elizabeth behind me.

"Hold on tight!" I warn.

Elizabeth nods and grips my torso before we go cantering after the men.

Before long though, we can hear shots exploding through the dusk that seem to be getting closer and closer.

"In the name of Bab el Ehr, we command you to halt!" The guards order as they gain on us.

When I feel a bullet whiz just past my ear, my horse rears up, pawing at the sky before I force it to go on.

Somehow, the Captain has managed to be sitting on his horse backwards and Tintin is constantly ducking to avoid a certain death. Ali is just riding like wildfire, almost as if this were the Santa Anita, not a run for our lives.

"If we can get to that gathering of rocks over there, we'll be safe!" Ali shouts, before picking up speed along with Tintin and the Captain, who's howling all the way.

Unfortunately being the city person that I am, I'm not able to maneuver the horse as fast as the others and soon enough, I find myself beginning to trail further and further behind the men.

Then without warning, a bullet narrowly misses my head once again and in my attempt to dodge it, I tumble off of the saddle and land awkwardly on my ankle.

Right as Elizabeth lands on my back, the horse rears up and screams in terror before its hoof pounds back down on my skinny left bicep.

I unleash an agonized cry as blood rushes from the injured area; I don't even care that the guards can probably hear me.

I hear oncoming hoof beats, causing me to contract into a fetal position on the sand as I await the enemy attempt to capture me again.

_Oh, no…_

"Are you all right, Katrina?"

I continue to writhe in anguish, cradling my bruised and bloody arm as I find in surprise that Tintin is at my side.

"I think so…" I lie as the ginger-haired reporter allows me to put my weight on him with my good arm, wincing as intense pain shoots up my leg before I crumple back onto the ground.

"It's my ankle. I must have twisted it when I fell…" My voice trails off as Tintin wastes no time and heaves me over his shoulder before hastening towards the rocks to meet the others, with Elizabeth and Snowy trailing closely behind.

Feeling my face darken to match the shade of the young journalist's hair, I immediately feel uncomfortable at this gesture.

"Tintin, that's really not necessary…"

But he says nothing in response.

When we finally reach the hiding place in the rocks, the now-familiar glare that the Captain gave me at the estate makes a second appearance at the sight of me in Tintin's strong arms.

_Tintin, I _told _you. That girl is nothing but trouble._ His blue-gray eyes read.

* * *

After the guards have mysteriously cleared away and my injuries are bandaged and set (courtesy of Tintin), we emerge from our hiding place in the rocks and set up camp for the night a little further out.

"I just don't understand. Our supplies have been stolen; we've had guards waiting for us in the desert, and to crown it, those same guards inexplicably disappeared when we tried to escape." Tintin thinks out loud. "My first impulse is to think that this is a put-up job…"

I nod.

"I don't know what else it could be," I agree.

"It could merely be a coincidence, lass. Stop your blubbering and help us figure out what to do next." The Captain glares at me before I realize how close Tintin is sitting next to me.

Blushing madly, I immediately scoot away but find myself regret doing so.

Somehow, I manage to regain my composure.

"Captain, from what Tintin has told me, I would think that by this point that you wouldn't believe in coincidence anymore."

If the Captain hears me, he doesn't show it, but I can tell that Tintin is slightly horrified at my jab.

"It's hopeless. More than half of the Arab army is on our tail and you expect us to continue to Khemikhal? To the lion's den? Then I think we should go back to Wadesdah and head for home…" The Captain says with his eyebrows raised.

"Captain, that isn't going to solve anything. If someone really wants to get a hold of us, they can follow us back to Brussels just as easily. And what about the Professor? We can't just leave him here," I contradict.

"If he's here," Tintin adds. "We can't go on, as we will most likely have guards waiting for us in Khemikhal and the truth posing that Katrina needs medical help due to her injuries. But we can't turn back considering Elizabeth and the Professor's sake, in addition to the fact that we've come too far already."

" Then, I say we continue. We can't just give up. If we're having interruption after interruption, then we must be close to reaching Professor Calculus and I'm certainly not going to let my injuries get in the way of our goal."

"The memsahib is right. You must continue. Otherwise, many troubles will befall you." Ali cuts in.

"Blue blistering barnacles! If that's not a threat, then…" The Captain roars.

"It is not a threat, sahib. I am just telling you that if you return, my master will surely have all of you killed upon sight."

"And so what if we have guards waiting for us in Khemikhal?" Elizabeth says. "We've been able to escape them once, and surely we can do something about them again."

"Oh, all right! You've convinced me!" The Captain hangs his head in defeat.

"Are you sure you'll be fit to handle this, Katrina?" I'm surprised to see worry in Tintin's sky blue eyes.

_Don't fall for his faux sincerity, Katrina. That's exactly what men specialize in…_

"I'll be fine," I reply plainly.

"Next stop, Khemikhal!" Elizabeth announces triumphantly as Snowy barks for joy.

* * *

**Well, here's an update finally! **

** But what will become of Tintin, the Captain, Katrina, and the others in Khemikhal? Can they really trust Ali, who seems to be so eager to get to the destination? What about Elizabeth? Why is Tintin suddenly so concerned about Katrina's safety and just what does Katrina mean when she says "That's exactly what men specialize in" ? Find out in the following chapters!**

**I really am sorry to keep you waiting, one thing came after another during the past week (the main reason for my delay being that my Wi-Fi at home wasn't working for a while, but I got it fixed and I'm now back in business!)**

**Again, I apologize for taking such a long time. Thank you so much for reading this, and for being so patient with me. I would absolutely LOVE a review… (Pretty please with firecrackers on top! :D) and I will update in the very near future!**

**Btw, 555 brownie points for you if you recognized the reference from "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" when the Captain said that they were entering "the lion's den". (Hehe, references are so much fun to write…)**

** See you soon! ****YAY! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter contains supreme angst, slight suggestive themes, some violence and yes, a touch of fluff. :D **

**It's a doozy! (well, at least in my own mind.) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up, memsahib." Ali gently shakes my shoulder when it seems like I've just gotten in a comfortable position to go to sleep.

"Ouch! Watch the arm!" I roll over and pull my sore bicep closer to my chest, wincing at the pain.

"So sorry." Ali says in a hoarse whisper. "But we must hurry. Our horses have been stolen and surely the guards will be after us at daybreak. We must start now while it's still dark before we run into any more trouble. If all goes well, we will reach your destination at noon."

I immediately sit up, forgetting about my current inability to support my own weight as I try to stand.

Unfortunately, my aching ankle relents and I collapse back onto the ground.

_Now what?_

"Do you think you can walk if I help you?" Tintin appears out of nowhere, his ginger hair dusted with sand and his cheeks slightly sunburned.

"I think so. Thank you." I accept his hand as he helps me up and allows me to wrap my arm around his broad shoulders. Snowy at first doesn't seem to like this very much, but his growling eventually stops and soon enough he's happily trotting ahead with Elizabeth, Ali, and the Captain.

_He's so sweet… _I find myself thinking dreamily.

_Oh, Katrina! Not again! Honestly! _My conscience shakes its head.

_Oh, shut up. I was talking about Snowy._ I argue as I continue to enjoy the landscape as the dawn approaches.

_Right…_

The horizon slowly changes from its foggy gray hue into a powdery orange as the sun begins to make its ascent into the rapidly brightening sky, bringing the heat of the day along with it.

"It's beautiful…" I breathe in awe after a few minutes.

Tintin smiles. "You've never seen the sun rise?"

"I have, but I was born and raised in New York City, and from my apartment window I can't remember ever being able to see the horizon very clearly. I guess I never appreciated it as much or took the time to look at it,"

"I understand." The young journalist smiles wider.

"I don't mean to pry, but I've been wondering. Why did you leave the United States in the first place? You seem to love and miss your home and I'm sure work is better over there and easier to find."

"I suppose that's true, but it wasn't really a matter of finding work that caused me to leave. It was for a more…well, personal reason than that," My voice trails off, hoping desperately that Tintin will leave it at that.

"It was because of a boy, wasn't it?" Elizabeth suddenly pipes up; I can almost see the mischief gleaming in her copper eyes.

The young reporter and I both abruptly freeze in our tracks, unable to look at each other.

"It was! It was!" Elizabeth exclaims, jumping up and down triumphantly when the silence stretches on. "Please Katrina! Tell me! It's so romantic!"

I shudder at the meaningless "r" word.

"Sorry Elizabeth, but it was by no means quote on quote 'romantic'."

"What was his name?" Elizabeth presses on; obviously not realizing the pain the question brings to me.

"That's enough, Elizabeth." I say quietly. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"But Katrina…"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, ELIZABETH!" I yell, instantly regretting it.

"Sorry." Elizabeth sighs and hangs her head as she continues to tread on, her expression all too familiar to me.

Disappointment.

_Don't think about it, Katrina. You've been doing so well; don't ruin a day like this by thinking about…_

But it's too late.

* * *

_"He's using you, Katrina!" Violet protests, looking more desperate than I've ever seen her._

_"No!" I defend. "He'd never do a thing like that! He's my fiancé and he loves me!"_

_I gaze down at my engagement ring as the sunlight catches the diamond, causing little beams of light to sprinkle across the whitewashed walls._

_"You don't understand, Trina. As your best friend, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please believe me when I tell you that Eric is dishonest." Violet wipes away a tear._

_"How do you know?" I slowly look up into her blue-gray eyes; dreading what she could possibly say next._

_"He's been cheating on you for months now! I've seen him with your next door neighbor everyday when you're at work…"_

_"That doesn't mean anything." I interrupt. "So what if he's with Joanna? I don't mind if he has other friends. Anyway, Joanna's married."_

_"Maybe so, but I happen to know that they've gotten intimate. Joanna told me herself, she made me swear not to tell you…"_

_"You mean they've…" _

_Violet nods slowly._

_"And Joanna's certain that her baby isn't her husband's. It's Eric's."_

_The words resonate as I sit there motionless, trying to swallow the painful silence as I contemplate the possible truth._

_I reminisce the first time I saw the baby. In fact, I'd been there when she gave birth; I'd even caught the child and cut the umbilical cord. I remember what a joyous moment that had been, a satisfied feeling that I'd helped give someone life and how beautiful I'd thought the child was. But now, the warm memory slowly fades away into a nightmare and each time it replays in my mind, the more I recall the baby having more of a resemblance to Eric instead of Joanna's husband._

_All those promises he'd made me._

_Those vows._

_Those dreams._

_The hopes._

_They were gone just like that. _

_And I'd never get them back. _

_Unable to take it anymore, I collapse onto the floor into a fit of uncontrollable sobs._

* * *

"…Katrina. Katrina! KATRINA!" Tintin shouts, worriedly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I pull away from Tintin's grasp, despite my sore ankle as I surprisingly quicken my pace up to catch up with Elizabeth and Snowy.

"I'll say, lass! The landlubber was calling your name over and over again; we thought you had heatstroke!" The Captain shoots me yet another look of disapproval.

_If you were faking the whole thing about your injuries just to get a hold of Tintin, so help me, I will make sure that you have some injuries that you will really need assistance with. _His eyes read.

I'm about to glare a message back that would get my mouth washed out with soap if I vocalized it, when our guide grabs my good arm.

"Are you all right, memsahib?" Ali wants to know, his dark, exotic features pleading for an answer. "Is it your injuries? We can stop for a moment, if you wish."

"No." I assure him. "We simply must reach Khemikhal before noon, Ali. Stopping is out of the question."

Ali shrugs and turns to Elizabeth.

"Anyway, you said that you were going to Khemikhal for a different reason, little girl. And that would be?"

"My grandmother lives there." Elizabeth brushes away her jet black hair. "My mother wanted me to go see how she was doing."

I raise my eyebrows at this statement.

"That's not what you told me. You said that you were escaping your father in Wadesdah and were going to live with your aunt in Khemikhal."

Elizabeth's cheeks darken, despite the sunburn that already leaves an inflamed tone on them.

"Right. That's what I meant."

"Elizabeth…" Tintin begins; a slight warning note in his voice.

The little girl immediately looks away, clearly trying to escape from the tense conversation.

"Lass, if you're going to continue with us, we expect an honest answer. Why are you going to Khemikhal?" The Captain demands.

Elizabeth ignores him, focusing intently on the fuzzy horizon. Her copper eyes suddenly dilate.

"There it is!" She screams triumphantly, pointing and jumping around excitedly.

"It is true!" Ali joins in the excitement. "There is Khemikhal!"

The Captain immediately has a bounce in his step as he begins to sing obnoxiously.

"Oh, the Grand Old Duke of York! He had ten thousand men!"

Then without warning, Tintin envelopes me into a tight hug that catches me completely by surprise. But soon enough, I return the gesture as much as my injured arm will allow me.

My senses are fully alert now as I grasp the reality. This feeling is completely different from the way he carried me to safety after I was injured, it's more intimate, yet it's gentle at the same time. Right now, I ignore his sweat and the fact that he desperately needs a bath. He's here with me.

We pull away and I find myself gazing upon his round features; sweat glistening on his sunburned brow and his intense sky blue eyes staring into my hazel ones. He slowly brushes a strand of hair out of my face and smiles, making me weak at the knees.

_Oh no, Katrina! Don't do it! You know what always happened at this point when there were silent moments like these with Eric…_

But before anything else can happen, a shot echoes through the sweltering heat once again and the bullet hits Ali square on the chest. He unleashes a pained groan and tips over onto the sand, letting out his last strained breath before his time is up.

* * *

**Hahahaha! **

***sings* "Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliiiiiiiiifffffffff! And that's why he's called cliffhanger!"**

**Uhhh… anyway. Wow, a lot of things happened in this chapter! I'm still trying to recover from it myself… I'm exhausted! **

**So what will become of Tintin, Katrina, Elizabeth, and the Captain? How will they react to this sudden tragedy? Is the Professor REALLY in Khemikhal? Why did Elizabeth lie? And what about Tintin and Katrina? Can the Captain get a grip on himself and just leave the poor girl alone? Find out in the next installments!**

**Unfortunately, life is getting very hectic for me at the moment and it might be a while before my next update…(yes, I love you too, leaving you especially at the cliffhanger! *mwah ha ha!*) Hopefully, no more than two weeks (maybe sooner…)**

**Still, thank you for continuing to read this all the same and please leave a review with your thoughts! :D**

**(And btw, it's okay if you didn't recognize that song I sung…BUT if you did, 555 brownie points for you. If you really want to know, look up on youtube: "Cliffhanger: Between the Lions")**

**Once again, thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another heavy chapter ahead, but to make you feel better, it does have some good ol' "Tintinesque" action in it (at least, I hope it meets your expectations…) And as a fair warning, the pace may seem a bit fast in this chapter! I apologize for any inconvenience!**

**In any case, enjoy!**

* * *

"Great snakes!" Tintin snaps to attention and runs ahead to our noble guide, Snowy following closely behind.

My stomach churns with dread as the little white fox terrier begins to howl next to Ali's motionless body.

"Well Tintin?" The Captain calls after him, taking his hat off as the young reporter searches for a pulse.

"He's gone," Tintin says solemnly. "There's nothing we can do."

I quickly cover Elizabeth's eyes as the scarlet blood begins to pool around the unfortunate rescuer, trying not to pass out myself as its strong stench begins to possess my nostrils.

_He wasn't much older than me... _I wipe away a lone tear trickling down my cheek. _We didn't even get to thank him for all he did for us…_

"He was a good chap," The Captain remarks. "He risked life and limb to save us, by thunder. And he had to pay the price."

"Yes," Tintin agrees, his blue eyes filling with sorrow. "But don't let's waste time. The assassins are clearly nearby and we need to move on."

With that, we try to make our way to the edge of the city inconspicuously, its appearance not being very different from Wadesdah's as it has that same essence that screams "third world country".

_Not again…_

The scorching sun rays beat down on our already burnt faces as we continue to trudge through the sand.

"I'm thirsty," Elizabeth whines after a while, leaning on me as I continue to limp on my sore ankle.

"We're almost there," I assure her, feeling about ten years older than I am with that statement.

"Quiet, Snowy. Stop growling," Tintin orders. But the little white dog pays his master no heed as his snarls get louder with each step we take.

"I could go for a cigar right about now…" The Captain mumbles wistfully.

_Oh come on, Captain! How could you think of smoking at a time like this? Honestly!_

I feel my head getting heavier with each passing second, and for a moment, I don't think I can go on anymore. I begin to pant as my vision slowly begins to fade and my legs threaten to give way, especially with my aching ankle.

"You're sure that you're all right, Katrina?" Tintin calls after me right as we enter the city limits.

I don't know what happens, but somehow I come to my senses and I suddenly feel my penned-up rage heating to a boil.

"Well, we've been robbed, arrested, shot at, had one of our partners killed, and worst of all, we haven't come any closer to our goal of finding that so-called Professor friend of yours." I snap at him before I can stop myself. "How do you suppose I am, Mister Tintin Ace Reporter?"

Everyone stops, their eyes dilated and their mouths slightly open; their shock painfully obvious.

"Here now, lass!" The Captain interjects. "Will you stop that? Leave Tintin alone, he hasn't done anything rude to you!"

I glare at the irritated Captain's blue-gray eyes as I hiss a reply.

"You know, I could say the same thing about you with the way you've been treating me."

Tintin turns around in disbelief at my comeback.

I know deep down inside that I had no right to yell at either of them like that, immediately regretting my sudden behavior. And truthfully, I'd give anything to pretend it didn't happen.

But the expression on Tintin's round face reminds me that it's too late to swallow the words back.

His sky blue eyes feel penetrating as his gaze hardens into a glare.

"D'you realize that this situation is not the game you're taking it for, Katrina? Time and time again I've risked my neck on your account! I'm surprised at you!"

"WHAT?" I scream back, my guilt melting away faster than a snowflake would in this heat. "YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE I THINK THIS IS A GAME?" I gesture to my injuries. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME TO THIS GODFORSAKEN LAND IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DON'T KNOW THIS PROFESSOR FRIEND OF YOURS; FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, I'VE NEVER EVEN LAID EYES ON HIM!"

"That's a good question, Katrina." Tintin's voice begins to rise as well. "If you were so against coming here from the start, why did you even bother?"

_Don't say it, Katrina! Don't do it!_

"BECAUSE I L…"

But before I can finish the forbidden phrase, yet another ominous shot echoes through the air, with a bloodcurdling scream following it as Elizabeth collapses to the ground.

* * *

We all rush over to the black-haired girl lying against a nearby brick wall, curled up in a fetal position. She turns over slightly to reveal a ghastly wound on her left arm.

"Oh dear God!" I immediately take out my handkerchief and gently apply it to the trickling blood.

"Who did this to you?" Tintin wants to know, clearly still uptight from the argument.

But Elizabeth is too traumatized to answer; her pupils glassy with delirium.

"Shh." I murmur soothing words as I cradle her head. "You're going to be all right, sweetie. You'll see."

I glance at the ginger-haired reporter, who appears to be gazing at the horizon for the possible attacker.

Without warning, his expression changes from concentrated to alarmed.

"Great snakes!"

The next thing I know, he's pulling me into the nearest alleyway with Elizabeth in my arms.

"What in the…" I manage to say before Tintin claps a hand over my mouth.

"Just get down and don't make a sound," he advises.

I'm so startled by the sharpness in his voice that I immediately do as I'm told.

Shortly after I do so, I can hear shouts, barks and gunshots as a fight ensues between Tintin, Snowy and the Captain against the unknown assailants.

I risk a glance at one attacker as he conks the Captain on the head from behind.

_Hmmph. Serves him right._

Tintin on the other hand, is doing considerably well having knocked out two enemies and finishing off a third, swinging his fists remarkably fast, while the little white dog is knocked to the ground in an attempt to bite an attacker's rear end.

Unfortunately, the young journalist does not notice a burly man creeping up behind him with a champagne bottle in his hand.

"NO!" I try to warn him, but Tintin's eyes meet mine for only a second before they close and the young reporter slumps over onto the pavement with shattered glass all around him.

_Oops…_

The attacker's attention is now on me as he lunges in my direction.

Quickly, I kick him in the stomach before punching him in the nose with all of my might in a weak attempt to defend myself.

With that, I feel a touch of triumph at the sight of him keeling over before I receive a severe blow on the head and I too enter the infamous "dreamland".

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffhanger! (I'll spare you the song…this time D) **

**Whoa, once again I am absolutely lost for words… the plot is really coming to a boil right now; it's becoming a pretty tangled web!**

**So our friends have finally reached Khemikhal! But who are these people that have attacked them? Just what do they want? Could they possibly lead them to the Professor's whereabouts…FINALLY? What about Tintin and Katrina? Will Elizabeth be okay? **

**Thank you for reading, and a special thank you to all of my reviewers thus far! You truly are awesome and you have really inspired me throughout this story *wipes away a happy tear* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :')**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update VERY SOON! **

**Thank you for being so patient with me, and as always, please review!**

**Farewell for now! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! **

**Wow, it's REALLY been a while... (THREE MONTHS! D: *faints* ) That was something I was really not intending to happen, but from time to time things can get chaotic and one misfortune happens after another…I'm sure you can all relate (Overwhelming amounts of schoolwork, nasty injuries from dance, and more than a week of illness? Triple check. *sigh* Oh yeah, and I did change a plot point in the story as well…) But regardless of my crazy excuses, I really do apologize for keeping you waiting! (Especially on such a tantalizing cliffhanger as well! Tee hee! :D)**

**I'm pretty sure that by now Mary has probably fallen off the cliff (and by the way, I didn't think your first comment was offensive. In fact, I laughed out loud. Sorry to keep you waiting! Thanks for both of your lovely reviews! :D), RenaissanceElf probably thinks that the previous chapter ****_was_**** the end, Pink-Pencil-Girl303 must have flipped desk after desk, and this story has been permanently erased from the rest of your memories...**

**But anyway, I'm back again and hopefully updates will come more often from now on...and as a peace offering for not updating in so long, I hereby present to you an extra long chapter for your trouble!**

* * *

**And I should probably put one of these suckers in my story before I get sued…**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Adventures of Tintin, and I am making no profit from this story whatsoever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Distorted voices finally bring me back to consciousness hours later, echoing over and over again in my mind as I try to regain my bearings.

"Lad, it's hopeless. I think Snowy is g…"

"Please, Captain."

I bitterly slide open my eyelids, groaning at the newfound ache in my head as I slowly begin to recall the series of events leading up to now, shifting from my somewhat fetal position on the cold concrete floor.

_Ugh, Lord knows how long I've been out…_

"Cluttered" is a pitiful understatement to describe our surroundings. Dozens of boxes and barrels are stacked precariously against the walls of gray peeling paint, and I swear that I can see mice scurrying about in the nooks and crannies, strangely reminding me of my old apartment back in New York. The only light comes from a single bulb in the center of the low cracked ceiling, casting a somewhat melancholy glow over the room as I spot Tintin and the Captain on the opposite side, tied up.

Despite my sore muscles, I struggle against the ropes binding my own wrists and ankles together, finally giving up with a sigh as Tintin looks at me somewhat solemnly.

"Wonderful for you to finally join us," The Captain remarks sourly.

I ignore him, despite the pang the words bring.

"How are you feeling, Katrina?" Tintin inquires, looking a bit distracted.

_Firecrackers and a half! Can you stop asking me that already?_ I feel like shouting, but upon remembering the heated argument from yesterday, I decide against it.

"I've been better…" I say instead, wincing as I feel my still-sore arm ache against the tension of the ropes, the now-flimsy bandage having dropped to my wrists. "So what was it about Snowy?"

"He's…missing," Tintin says in a voice I can hardly hear, his blue eyes downcast. "And I'm afraid that Elizabeth is nowhere to be seen as well."

"Elizabeth's gone?" I exclaim incredulously, the image of her nearly lifeless body flashing through my mind.

"It wasn't like we knew who she was, lass. The way that she appeared out of nowhere and refused to tell us her reason for going to Khemikhal; there was something strange about how secretive she was behaving," The Captain pauses, eyeing me somewhat warily as his next phrase comes out in "Come to think of it, there's something strange about how secretive you…"

"Well she was shot, for heaven's sake!" I cut him off, not wanting to go down that road yet again. "And now she's gone! That doesn't bother you?"

"It's out of our hands!" The Captain bellows. "And you had better learn to hold your tongue in the future if you want to prevent something like this from happening again!"

"As if it was all _my_ fault!" I snap, feeling my own temper rising.

"Why…" The Captain furrows his eyebrows as his face begins to turn a comical red. "YOU INSOLENT FRESHWATER SW…"

"All right! That's enough!" Tintin interrupts. "Arguing clearly isn't going to get us anywhere; what's done is done."

The young reporter looks up at the ceiling as his thoughtful expression returns.

"I do wish I knew who we're up against, though."

"What I'm wondering is why we weren't shot like Elizabeth and Ali," I state.

"Simple," Tintin replies. "If they have the Professor, most likely they need us either for information or to have us as easy targets if the Professor doesn't agree to certain terms."

"I suppose so," I shrug, once again trying to free my ropes. "Is there, by any chance, a way out of here?"

"I'm working on it," The young reporter hisses, also straining against the knots binding his wrists. "Unlike some other thugs I've met, these gangsters certainly must have been Boy Scouts…"

"Well, work faster, lad!" The Captain snaps. "We don't even know where we are! For all we know, these thugs could have taken us to Mars!"

Leaning against one of the boxes with a heaving sigh, the Captain continues to complain.

"Thundering typhoons, I really am getting too old for this. I could be safe back at Marlinspike right now with a cool drink and a good cigar, but you had to go and…"

"EUREKA!" Tintin's shrill and sudden exclamation causes both the Captain and I to jump, sending the stacked boxes behind me tumbling to the floor with a crash.

However, Tintin pays no attention as his expression immediately brightens.

"Captain, have you a cigarette lighter at hand?"

"Er…I think so…" The Captain's blue-gray eyes widen. "Wait. You don't suppose that…"

"Precisely," Tintin's smile widens, almost making my insides melt on the spot.

_Katrina! For heaven's sake, get your act together! There's no time for wishful thinking right now!_

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I remember the last time I felt this way.

_The scary thing is that Tintin's smile reminds me of when…_

"All right then!" Tintin seems to have miraculously retrieved the designated item from the Captain's pocket. "Now to work!"

Tintin scoots over, his back to me as I hear a resounding click before feeling the heat of the flame come into closer proximity.

"Gently does it." The ginger-haired journalist whispers to himself.

"Ouch!" I wince as the open flame licks at my bare wrist.

"So sorry." Tintin pulls the lighter away.

"It's fine," I squeeze my eyes shut. "Please proceed."

_Firecrackers and a half! You'd wonder if I was destined to get back home in more than one piece. That is, if I ever _do _get back home…_

"There." Tintin finishes as I quickly free my hands and the rest of my ropes, before hastening to untie his and the Captain's.

"Now, to get out of here," The young reporter thinks aloud. "It's too much to hope the door is unlocked…"

Sure enough, the knob refuses to budge as the Captain makes this attempt.

"Well, down the blasted door goes, then." He remarks, ramming his shoulder against the metal surface.

"No!" I warn. "They might hear us!"

"This is true," Tintin agrees as the Captain rolls his eyes. "This may sound silly, but do you have a hairpin, Katrina?"

"Do I _look_ like I have a hairpin?" I say with a playful grin, gesturing to my tangled chestnut locks.

"All right, all right," Tintin smiles as well, putting his hands in his pockets. "We'll have to think of something else."

The young reporter pauses, his grin melting into a queer expression as he withdraws a shiny, red Swiss Army knife from his pocket.

"You had that the whole time?" I have to resist the undeniable urge to smack my forehead. "You could've mentioned it a bit sooner!"

I glance at the ever-growing welt on my wrist.

"Sorry, I'd assumed they had taken it!" Tintin defends.

"The Captain had his cigarette lighter, didn't he?" I point out.

"And you complain about me arguing, landlubber," The Captain mutters, shaking his head. "Are you going to pick that lock or not?"

Tintin makes no reply as he immediately sets to work.

* * *

Somewhat cautiously, we tiptoe through the doorway one by one, becoming immediately engulfed in the shadowy atmosphere on the other side, but despite this, I'm barely able to make out the silhouette of a narrow staircase.

As we begin to make our ascent, I am strangely aware of a thick and salty smell in the air.

_We're most likely still in Khemikhal then. Considering it to be Khemed's main port…_

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps echoing somewhere nearby as we reach the top.

"Quick! Get back!" Tintin hisses into my ear, pressing against the far wall.

I quickly do the same as the footsteps get louder, holding my breath as two figures become visible in the now dim light of the main floor.

One is tall and muscular, sporting a dark goatee with a quiff hairstyle that eerily reminds me of Tintin's.

"Colonel Sponsz!" The Captain murmurs under his breath as I freeze at the sight of the other figure, feeling my heart skip a beat.

_ELIZABETH?_

I let out a gasp, clamping my hands over my mouth as I try to take this in.

_Then why was she shot…?_

"Please! Do we really have to leave them there? They could die!" The little girl whines, gripping her bandaged forearm as a lone tear works its way down her cheek. "Anyway, my arm hurts and I want to go back to Wadesdah!"

"Keep quiet!" The Colonel's voice is harsh as he grabs her roughly by the collar. "We're going to Szôhod whether you like it or not! We have the Professor waiting back at the government center and it's already been enough trouble coming here to get you and the others! "

It's all I can do to keep myself from jumping out to defend her, feeling my heart ache as the Colonel jerks poor Elizabeth towards the exit.

"And if I hear another word, I'll see to it that your friends ARE killed…along with Tintin's mangy mutt!"

"Snowy…" I hear Tintin say in a low, desperate whisper as he risks a glance around the corner when the voices have faded away.

Beckoning for us to follow him, the Captain and I continue after the young reporter down the hall.

I instantly begin worrying as we begin to make for the exit.

_This escape is way too easy. What if someone heard the boxes falling downstairs? They could be coming after us any minute, waiting to capture us again and maybe this time not so forgiving with our lives…_

We finally come outside into the cold night air, the salty sea breeze stronger as we continue on in the dark.

"There they are!" A voice rings out of nowhere. "After them!"

"This way!" Tintin races for the piers, the Captain following closely behind as I do my best to keep up with them, my ankle still somewhat hindering me from going as fast as I normally would.

I feel my now-sweaty skin prickle as gunshots once again resound in our direction, bringing back the horrible thoughts of Ali's motionless body and Elizabeth's agonized cries.

_Stay focused._ I try to encourage myself as I continue to run after what I hope are Tintin and the Captain's shadows, ignoring the rapidly approaching bullets. _You know Elizabeth's fine…for now. _

But even that does little to motivate me as I take off for the dock, feeling my energy begin to run low as Tintin and the Captain frantically try to yank open the door of a seaplane.

I finally catch up to them, cocking an eyebrow as they climb inside, Tintin immediately getting into the pilot's seat.

"Are you mad? It's stealing, plain and simple!" I hiss in a sharp whisper, crossing my arms.

"Lass, it could be our only means of survival," The Captain reasons as Tintin revs up the engine. "I highly doubt you want to stay here with these thugs."

"I don't, but…"

Sneaking a glance at the oncoming guards behind me, I quickly accept the hand the Captain offers to help me into the plane.

"Take the other seat, lass." The Captain says. "I'll be okay sitting on the floor in the back."

"Are you sure?" I turn around, surprised at his sudden generosity. "Because I'm more than willing to…"

"It's all right, lass. You have your injuries." The Captain raises a firm hand as he sits behind my seat.

"If you insist," I shrug. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Turning to Tintin as we become airborne, I take note of the late hour and his stories of his flight experience in the past.

"Er…you have flown at night before?" I ask him cautiously, though I dread the answer.

"Well…" Tintin begins.

"Christopher Columbus!" The Captain mutters under his breath.

_Splendid. That's a fantastic comfort considering that all his other piloting experiences apparently turned out to be crash landings._

* * *

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I know, the sky has changed from its midnight blue tone and is now a light gray, indicating daybreak to be coming once again…

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Tintin wants to know.

"It's all right," I inhale slowly, rubbing my eyes as I sit up straight, feeling my mood to have remarkably improved. "How long was I asleep anyway?"

"Only for about two hours," Tintin states, not taking his eyes off of his steering. "We should be coming into Borduria at dawn."

I nod, noting the Captain still sleeping in the back with his hat over his eyes.

"How's your wrist, by the way?" Tintin suddenly says. "I'm sorry about burning it; I assure you it was an accident."

"I wouldn't blame you even if it wasn't," I smile, looking up at him sincerely. "With the way I was acting yesterday, _I'm _the one who owes you an apology."

"Even so, I understand that you were clearly having a bad day with your injuries and Elizabeth bringing up that personal topic for you. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you, Katrina and I'm sorry if I hurt you with my rash behavior."

"Behavior which you wouldn't have expressed if I hadn't provoked you and the Captain like that." I point out, though I'm thankful once again that he doesn't press me to further describe the 'personal topic.' "Listen, I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me. And then we can finally start to focus a bit more on finding your friend."

"Agreed," I can hear Tintin's smile as he says this.

For a minute, we both are silent, listening to the plane's engine whirring and the Captain snoring in the back.

"I'm still trying to figure all this out, though. Ali's been killed, Elizabeth shot, yet she appears to be with Sponsz, and Snowy's missing." I remark a few minutes later.

"Alas, yes." Tintin sighs. "I only hope that we are able to get to Szôhod in time to save him…and the Professor, of course."

"I'm sorry that it happened, though," I say sincerely. "I know he means a lot to you."

"Yes." Tintin replies plainly and I'm surprised to see his eyes getting misty.

_How long have you had Snowy anyway?_

"I really don't know…I've had him for as long as I can remember; I think he was a gift from someone."

"Oh…" I mentally slap myself upon the realization of the fact that I actually said that out loud. "I'm sure we'll find him, though. You'll find a way; you always seem to."

Before Tintin can respond, a sudden wave of turbulence throws us backward in our seats.

"Oh crumbs…" The young reporter frantically jams the controls.

I instantly panic, the words dying in my throat as the plane begins to lose altitude.

The Captain jolts awake, his blue-gray eyes wide as he grabs the back of my chair.

"She's sinking!"

But before I can stop him, he snatches a bottle of alcohol from the first aid kit under my seat, taking a quick swig of the contents as he grabs a parachute as well.

"Abandon ship! Every man for himself!" The Captain announces, opening the door as he leaps to the rapidly approaching ground.

I reach under the seat, groping for two more parachutes, but what I discover makes my blood run cold.

"Tintin, I'm afraid we have a problem here."

The ginger-haired journalist finally turns around as I hold up a solitary parachute, his blue eyes dilating as he comes to realize the dilemma.

"Take it." I hand it to him. "You have more use of it than I do."

"Katrina…" Tintin begins to contradict me before I cut him off.

"Please! Do it for Snowy! Do it for the Captain!"

_Do it for me. _I almost add, but I catch myself just in time.

Suddenly, we hear the bang of the engine exploding, setting the front of the plane into angry flames.

The rhythm of my heartbeat immediately doubles its speed, my breath getting caught in my throat as I begin to go through the memories of my relatively good life, knowing that it's the right thing for me to die instead of him.

"Katrina, I implore you! Take the parachute!" Tintin grabs my shoulder; the look in his eyes is almost enough to make me consider his words.

"Tintin, all I've done is slow you down on this trip. Please, save yourself!" I reply, the wind whipping at my hair as I look back at him with the same intensity.

"No," Tintin says firmly. "I won't lea…"

He widens his eyes and before I have time to react, he slams me against the pilot's seat, wrapping his arms around my waist in an attempt to support me for the throttling impact that comes shortly after.

* * *

**So there you have it… **

**And yet another cliffhanger! Sorry, but I had to do that! (I'd like to say that I hated to do that as well, but that would be a lie and a half. LOL)**

**Man, is it good to be back! :D**

**How are things going to shape up now? Will Tintin and Katrina survive? How did the Captain do? Why is did Elizabeth get shot despite the fact that she appears to be with Sponsz? Better yet, will everything work out with finding Snowy and the Professor…before it's too late?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, whether it be about something in the chapter…or if you had a good…er…*counts on fingers*…Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Spring Break, Easter, April Fool's Day, Mother's Day…(Am I forgetting anything? Knowing myself, probably! ;D)**

**And virtual sweets seem to be an item right now, so… *brings out plate* I brought some fudge brownies! :D *raises glass* Here's to all of you that are still reading this! And to my new readers as well! You all are very much appreciated and any and all feedback is treasured! *hug***

**And I think an update in the near future is REALLY in order…LOL :D**

**See you then!**


End file.
